memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Stuff of Dreams
| miniseries = | author = James Swallow | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = eBook | published = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 100 | ISBN = ISBN-10: 1451696612, ISBN-13: 9781451696615 | omnibus = | date = October 2384 | stardate = }} Summary In this novella, Picard comes face-to-face with the Nexus one last time. As the Federation worries about the temporal portal that is about to enter Kinshaya space, Picard comes full circle. Through his experience, he will not only understand Soran better, but himself as well. References Characters :Thom Bryant • T'Ryssa Chen • Beverly Crusher • Ravel Dygan • Dina Elfiki • Joanna Faur • Haln • Kolb • Geordi La Forge • Een Norgadd • Jean-Luc Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Rhonu • Sallos • Aneta Šmrhová • Tolian Soran • Taro Trinell • Tanna Vetro • Worf Jasminder Choudhury • Zefram Cochrane • Jack Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Delka • Charles Dickens • Guinan • John Harriman • James T. Kirk • Antoinette Mimouni • Mortod • Rene Picard • Robert Picard • William T. Riker • Laya Soran • Taurik • Deanna Troi • Tropp • Tasha Yar Locations :Deneva • Nexus Andor • Earth • Elysium • Kodian Peaks • Pacifica • Styris IV • Veridian III Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • Iconoclast-series (Kinshaya liberator) • ( ) Borg tactical cube • • • Phoenix • Races and cultures :Arkarian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Boslic • Caldonian • Cardassian • Cygnian • Deltan • El-Aurian • Human • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kreel • Orion • Styrisian • Vulcan Borg States and organizations :Daystrom Institute • Department of Temporal Investigations • Devotionalist movement • Episcopate of the Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Federation Science Council • Holy Order of the Kinshaya • Orion Syndicate • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • University of Vega Science and technology :Anchilles fever • anesthezine • astrophysics • bio-scan • black hole • circuitry • cloaking device • computer • deck plate • deflector dish • deflector shield • DNA • emitter overload • EPS conduit • feedback spike • G class star • holo-emitter • inertial dampener • the Machine • mechanism • meson pistol • meter • microsecond • n-dimensional space • nacelle • nerve • plant • probe • relay module • second • sensor pallet • spacedock • starbase • subspace transmitter • thruster • time • tractor beam • transmitter • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • type-1 phaser • verteron • viewscreen • warp core • warp pontoon Ranks and titles :bishop • captain • commander • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • medical officer • security chief • security officer • spy • tactical officer Other references :25th century • alpha shift • Altair water • arboretum • baldric • Battle of Sector 001 • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • bridge • brig • cabin • Christmas • Christmas tree • clothing • corridor • glass • • history • Holy Rings of Betazed • humanoid • Kaferian peony • Kataanian memory trace • marriage • Missionary Remote • observation lounge • planter • pocket • poker • prefix code • primary hull • Project Nexus • quarters • red alert • sabotage • saucer section • secondary hull • shuttlebay • sickbay • soul • spirit • tea • tiger • transporter room • tritanium • tunic • war • water • weapon • wedding Appendices Related media * The Nexus first appeared in Star Trek Generations. * The Anchilles fever outbreak on Styris IV is from the . Images stuff of Dreams.jpg|Cover image. enterprise Stuff of Dreams.jpg| . External link * category:tNG novels category:eBooks